


Rain

by Opium



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium/pseuds/Opium
Summary: Всего лишь зарисовка о дожде и Баки





	Rain

Дождь всегда успокаивал его.  
Начитавшись немецких книг по психологии, Баки усаживался в шезлонг, закидывал ноги на круглый мозаичный столик, и созерцал. Капли барабанили по железному козырьку, потоком лились на стекла веранды, косыми струями пролетали прямо на камни дорожек сада. Он не пропадал в мыслях и не уходил в себя. 

Зорко отслеживая капли, мысленно вычерчивал все узоры на стекле. Или выискивал светлые формы и образы в стене воды. Они никогда не говорили об этом, но Стив знал – для Баки это был самый легкий, самый простой способ начать медитировать. Вот только больше всего ему нравилось это состояние «до», предвкушение погружения. Когда ты весь здесь, и каждый момент ощущается сильнее и ярче, потому что сознание подсовывает тебе внезапное понимание «сейчас». 

Особенно остро в эти моменты воспринимались и прикосновения. Однажды они занялись сексом перед грозой, Баки потряхивало от ощущений и он признался Стиву, что словно прожил каждую секунду раз по десять, и боялся что слетит с катушек. Ему казалось, что еще немного – и он провалится в параллельную вселенную. 

\- Эй, - легко коснувшись шеи Барнса теплой ладонью, Стив сел напротив – готов?

\- Да? – это было утверждение.

\- Я не уверен, что тебе потребуется моя поддержка, но это будет нелегкий разговор.

\- Я готов.


End file.
